1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a stacked electrical connector with improved insulators for stably retention.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-port connectors are popular for achieving compact size compared with simple stacks of several single-port connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,367 discloses a traditional stacked electrical connector including an integral insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and a metal shell enclosing the insulative housing. Each port includes a tongue plate mounted with the corresponding contacts. However, with rapid development of electronic devices, more and more new ports appear. Under this condition, how to combine the new ports with the traditional connector ports with lower cost and stable structure becomes a problem. As mentioned above, since the multi ports jointly share the insulative housing, the stacked electrical connector can be easily modified to expand other ports such as the new ports.
Hence, it is desired to have a stacked electrical connector with improved insulators solving the problems above.